


Halloween - Qrow x Reader

by livthekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Halloween, child raising mention, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: A regular day with the Xiao Long/Rose/Branwen family, except it's Halloween so it isn't!





	

A/N: This takes place after Volume 3 but everyone is kinda back to normal.

You and your husband Qrow were with the Rose Xiao Long family and were currently helping Ruby and Yang decorate for the Halloween party tonight. You were especially excited because Halloween was your favorite holiday of all time. At the moment you were hanging fake bats on the walls while others were doing other decorations.

“This year I got bats that are smiling! It’s more realistic,” you said. Qrow, who was putting fake spiders around stopped to look at you. 

“...how is that more realistic?” he asked.

“Because they’re happy! It’s their favorite holiday. They love it,” you explained, earning a chuckle from Qrow.

“Of course! Bats love Halloween! It makes so much sense now!” Ruby yelled while putting candy in a bowl. 

“So who’s coming tonight?” you asked the girls.

“Let’s see, we invited all our friends but Jaune had to go visit his family and team SSSN had something else planned, so I think it’s just Weiss, Blake, Nora and Ren,” Yang told you. She was struggling to hang up Halloween lights due to her lack of arm, so you finished hanging up the bats and went to help her. 

“Need a hand?” you asked, no pun intended. Yang still caught it and gave you a finger gun. 

“Sure do!” she said and moved over so that you could help. You hammered nails into the wall and Yang hanged the black and orange lights along the nails.

“Guys, Jaune can come but only if he can bring his little sister. She’s only seven but it won’t be a problem, right?” Ruby looked from her scroll to everyone else in the room. Taiyang had just walked in with a box that said “HALLOWEEN COSTUMES” and said that it would be alright if she came too. That meant that six people would be at the party. 

Once all of you had finished decorating and setting up, you still had an hour to get into costume. Since Ruby was in charge of the invitations, she wrote that everyone had to be in costume. You and Qrow quickly drove home and got in costume. 

This year you decided to be a vampire so you put in some fake fangs, threw on a black dress, did some dramatic makeup and you were ready. When you came out of the bathroom after doing your makeup, Qrow was in a white tank top and jeans. 

“Who might you be?” you asked him.   
“Whaaaat? You don’t know who Wolverine is? Man, I have some comics you need to read someday,” he said. 

“I’ll do that sometime,” you told him. “But right now we should probably go.” The two of you left to the car and left for the party. 

When you got there the outside of the house was already more decorated than when you left. It was dark outside so the jack o’ lanterns glowed brighter than before. Through their windows, you could see orange lighting on everyone inside. 

You and Qrow walked in and saw everyone in their costumes. Yang was a clown and a very scary one at that. Ruby was Little Red Riding hood, though no one was surprised. Weiss was a skeleton with Dia de Los Muertos makeup on. Blake didn’t really dress up, but she put on a black dress and took off her bow, then said she was a black cat. Nora was a simple zombie and Ren was a ninja. When you were noticed, Ruby stopped eating candy with Nora and ran up to hug you both. 

“Dad! Uncle Qrow and Aunt (Y/n) are here!” she yelled. She then backed up to see both of you.

“Cool Wolverine costume Uncle Qrow! And (Y/n) you’re a... a dead person?” she asked.

“Yeah, kinda. Vampire actually,” you smiled at her, showing your fangs. 

“That’s cool! I’m gonna go eat more candy! Jaune should be here soon, though!” she ran back to the candy bowl where Nora had already eaten a lot of the sweets. Shortly afterward Taiyang came out with a painted-on clown smile, matching his daughter. Besides that, he was in his regular clothes.

“Qrow, (Y/n), I’m glad you could make it. I’d love to chat but I’m a little busy in the kitchen. Qrow, I could use your h-” before he could finish there was a knock at the door. 

“Actually, could you get that? I gotta go,” he said and ran back into the kitchen. You opened the door and saw Jaune dressed as a scarecrow, with a child you assumed was his little sister behind him. She was dressed as a princess. 

“Jaune’s here! And his sister omgshessocute!!” Nora said and pointed to where they were standing. This got everyone’s attention and all eyes were on them.

“Everyone, this is my little sister, Ava. She’s six,” he said. She waved at everyone. Jaune then went to talk to his friends while poor Ava stood by him awkwardly. You decided that you’d talk to her. You walked over to the girl and crouched down so that you eyes were level with hers. 

“Hey, sweetie! I love your costume!” you smiled.

“Thank you! I’m a princess,” she replied with a smile on her face as well. 

“Yeah, your dress is really pretty!” you said, not really knowing what to say to a child. Luckily Qrow came next to you and helped you out. 

“Hey kiddo,” he said. “Have you liked your Halloween so far?”

“Yeah, except I didn’t get to go trick or treating...” Ava replied. You remembered how great it was trick or treating as a kid and felt so bad for her. She had to be at a teen party instead of doing what every kid loves. 

“We could take you if you’d like,” you volunteered. You then remembered Qrow and how he may not like to, but he agreed.

“Yeah, just make sure it’s okay with your brother,” he said. Ava looked up at her older brother.

“Can I Jaune?” she asked with the best puppy dog eyes she could get.

“As long as it’s alright with them, I don’t see why not,” he replied. He then looked at you two. “Thanks for doing this. You really don’t have to.”

“No, I’d love to!” you said. The three of you left to trick or treat in the neighborhood.

Ava ran from house to house, you and your husband following behind. You loved watching the delight on her face as she got more sweets. Some houses would say things like “I love your costume” to her or “your daughter is so cute” to you and Qrow. Honestly, you did wish you had a daughter to spend Halloween with.

You and Qrow never talked about having kids. You only married pretty recently, so you hadn’t really reached that topic yet. You worried that Qrow wouldn’t want kids, though. I mean, he seems happy as an uncle, but what if he doesn’t want kids? Little did you know, Qrow was thinking about the same thing.

You were right, he did like being an uncle, but Tai sure did make being a dad sound fun. I mean, sure, there were hardships, but having a kid of his own to be proud of? That would be amazing. And with you as the child’s mother, how could the child turn out any better?

By 10:30 at night you and Qrow returned Ava to Jaune and said farewell to Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang, the last ones at the party. On the drive home, there was little conversation because you both were tired.

“Tonight was fun,” you said. 

“Yeah,” Qrow replied.

“I liked Ava.”

“Mhm, she was a sweet kid.”

When you got home, you and Qrow got ready for bed and basically fell onto your shared bed. You got comfortable facing Qrow, and he wrapped his arm around your waist. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes.

“Qrow?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” you asked. You held your breath waiting for a reply. You were happy when he chuckled in response.

“I have actually. I wouldn’t mind kids. Why? Do you want any?” he asked.

“Kinda, yeah. Do you...think we should?”

“I don’t see why not,” he said. You smiled cuddled him more and kissed whatever skin was available to you, which happened to be his neck. You couldn’t really think of anything else to say, but no more words were needed.

You and Qrow slowly fell asleep, both thinking of the life you would have together. Sure, you would be an interesting family, but those are the best kind.


End file.
